¿Cómo llegamos a esto?
by Yaliachan
Summary: Escenas y momentos entre Zoro y Robin cuando empiezan a descubrir que tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro. Contiene escenas lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Zoro iba caminando por los pasillos del Thousand Sunny cuando ve a la arqueóloga adentrarse en la bodega del barco. No es una acción que le pareciera sospechosa, pero como siempre, intentó forzar algún encuentro con ella, más que nada porque desde hacía días no podía observarla a su libre antojo por los constantes maltratos de Nami. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se adentró en ese lugar tan oscuro, frío y húmedo. La bodega del Thousand Sunny era muy grande, con sus enormes estanterías llenas de botellas de toda clase de alcohol. Sanji solía esconder los más buenos en una caja fuerte que había pedido construir a Franky, especialmente para mantener alejados a los ladrones que como él, bajaban a disfrutar de un buen vino. La bebida favorita de Zoro sin duda era el sake y en ese mismo momento estaba viendo como la arqueóloga daba unos tragos a ese delicioso licor. Como era obvio, la presencia de Zoro no fue una sorpresa para Robin, que ya se había dado cuenta de que él la seguía y por ello decidió escoger la botella que sabía que le volvería loco.

-Vaya, kenshin-san… veo que hemos tenido la misma idea de venir aquí, ¿eh? – dijo Robin con una sutil mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Zoro comenzara a latir aceleradamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?- preguntó Zoro con malicia intentando salir del paso mientras desviaba la mirada de esos ojos que hacían que perdiera la compostura.

-Oh, nada interesante kenshin-san, solo vine a echar un trago de este sake, hacía mucho calor en la cubierta y me apetecía refrescarme, nada más…

Zoro, no dijo nada, simplemente miró la botella que sostenía Robin y acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. Estiro el brazo y agarró el sake de una manera brusca que hizo que el cuerpo de Robin se tambaleara en un intento de mantener el equilibrio.

-Gomen … -dijo Zoro y se llevo la botella a la boca, bebiendo con infinito deseo y saboreando el dulce ahora que habían dejado los labios de Robin.

El líquido iba derramándose por la comisura de sus labios y empapándole el cuello, sin más resistirlo, Robin se acercó a ese cuello que la llamaba a gritos y lamió desde el hombro hasta los labios de Zoro, absorbiendo a la vez que él frío sake. Aunque esa acción pilló totalmente desprevenido al espadachín, ni se inmutó ni mostró ningún signo ante ello. Sabía que a esa mujer le gustaba jugar, lo había descubierto desde el primer momento que puso los pies en el Going Merry y le dedicó esa sonrisa que le hacía hasta el día de hoy. Se había acostumbrado a esos juegos y había comenzado a disfrutarlos. En un principio dudaba de sus intenciones, se preguntaba del porqué de esas miradas, sonrisas y gestos, dudaba que fueran ninguna otra cosa que simplemente alguna artimaña del enemigo para ganarse su afecto, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no era así. Poco a poco descubrió que ella era sincera y que la tripulación y él, le importaban. Robin siguió bebiendo de la comisura de los labios de Zoro hasta que la botella se terminó y rozó los labios del espadachín de la manera más suave y sutil posible, sino fuera por el olor floral que dejó en sus labios, hubiera dudado que ese beso hubiera existido. La arqueóloga con un sensual movimiento de caderas comenzó a subir las escaleras de la bodega para salir de allí mientras dejaba al espadachín con la botella vacía en la mano y mil preguntas en la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la bodega y ni Zoro ni Robin tuvieron la intención de hablar al respecto. Esa noche le tocaba el turno de guardia en el puesto de vigilancia a la arqueóloga y allí fue donde Zoro la encontró cuando fue a hacerle el relevo. La imagen que apareció ante sus ojos fue asombrosa, Robin se encontraba arropada en una fina manta con un pesado libro sobre el regazo y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. El pelo le caía por el rostro mientras tenía una expresión de tranquilidad y placidez. Al espadachín se le encogió el corazón ante esa escena. Siempre había considerado a la arqueóloga una mujer madura, fuerte e independiente, pero viéndola en ese estado, tan vulnerable, frágil y hermosa, no pudo sino reprimir un suspiro y tener la inmensa necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla y no soltarla, de susurrarle al oído que todo irá bien y que no debía preocuparse. Bajo la apariencia tranquila y reservada de Robin se escondía un ser humano que simplemente quería amar y ser amada, ser perdonada por sus crímenes del pasado y ser feliz, nada más ni nada menos que ser feliz.  
El espadachín no supo qué hacer, despertarla o simplemente quedarse junto a ella y realizar su guardia de la manera más normal posible. La primera opción era la más adecuada y razonable, pero eso supondría que ella se tuviera que marchar y por alguna razón, no lo quería, deseaba su compañía aunque fuera de esa manera; ella durmiendo y él observándola. Poco a poco fue descartando la opción número uno y se quedó junto a ella. Procuraba realizar su guardia de la manera más eficiente posible cosa muy rara en él, ya que solía dormir durante su turno o entrenar. Robin se movía bajo la fina manta y parecía que tenía frío. Sin pensarlo, el espadachín se deshizo de su abrigo y la tapó con él, viendo como los labios de la arqueóloga recobraban un poco de su color. Sus labios, Dios, ¿por qué miraba sus labios? Le era imposible dejar de hacerlo, era como si le llamaran, como si deseara volver a beber de ellos, de sentir su cálido roce de… Se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro, observándola como un idiota. Tenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos, podía notar su aliento y su suave respiración, ya quedaba mucho menos… A tan solo un centímetro de poder besarla, oyó como el pesado libro de la arqueóloga caía al suelo provocando un gran estruendo y como los ojos de ella se abrían y se posaban en los suyos con una hermosura devastadora. No pudo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó petrificado mirándola y sintiendo su agitada respiración. ¿Acaso deseaba que la besara? ¿A eso se debía el rubor de sus mejillas y a que sus labios se entreabrieran? No, no debía ser eso, sería la sorpresa del momento… Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron de entre las nubes dándole un toque cálido a la escena y al momento en el que se encontraban, ninguno de los dos quiso moverse y no lo hicieron. Se quedaron en esa posición varios minutos más, sin besarse, sin tocarse, sin hablar… Simplemente mirándose a los ojos fijamente, intentando averiguar los secretos más oscuros que escondían sus almas. Finalmente Robin rompió el hielo y se apartó con cuidado del rostro del espadachín.

-Buenos días kenshin-san. –dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa. Zoro no dijo nada, se apartó de su lado y fue a entrenar.

Realmente necesitaba entrenar y mantener su mente ocupada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No lo comprendía y mucho menos la actitud que él había tenido. Cogió sus pesas y comenzó a realizar una serie de repeticiones sin mostrar ningún signo de que se daba cuenta de la presencia de la arqueóloga. Robin no dijo nada tampoco, cogió su pesado libro y se fue de allí en silencio, mientras el espadachín dándole la espalda seguía con sus ejercicios matutinos.

El espadachín no comprendía el porqué de sus actos ni porqué su marcha le había dejado tan… vacio. Sintió las inmensas ganas de bajar y retenerla junto a él aunque fuera solamente por unos instantes, pero se contuvo, no podía y mucho menos aún debía… Siguió realizando sus ejercicios hasta que oyó los gritos de Sanji en la cocina, llamando a la tripulación a comer y amenazando a Luffy de quitarle la comida si no se comportaba y esperaba a que llegaran sus bellas damiselas.  
Sus damiselas… Zoro reprimió un gruñido al pensar en esa palabra, ¿por qué ese estúpido cocinero se comportaba como si ellas fueran suyas? No lo comprendía y sobre todo, no lo soportaba. Le reventaba que siempre estuviera comportándose como un animal en celo en la presencia de ellas y sobre todo de que tanto a Nami como a Robin no le importara lo más mínimo… No lo entendía, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Con su rabia interna bajó a la cocina balbuceando una gran cantidad de blasfemias.  
Al llegar allí y tomar asiento vio como Sanji una vez más revoloteaba alrededor de la arqueóloga y esta no hacía otra cosa que sonreírle y darle las gracias por haberse molestado. No pudo más, la ira le nublaba la vista y le hacía perder el control. Fijo la vista en su plato de comida y lo engulló lo más rápido posible, dando así por finalizado su desayuno y saliendo de la cocina con un sonoro portazo. Una vez en el puesto de vigilancia volvió a sus ejercicios. Aunque entrenar mantuviera el cuerpo ocupado no pasaba lo mismo con su mente, que comenzó a impacientarse y mostrarle las imágenes que tan furioso le puso. Sanji alagando a Robin, Robin sonriéndole y dándole las gracias. Robin mirándole a través de la mesa con una mirada fría y distante, Robin sonriéndole a Franky…Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin… No aguantó más y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gruñendo y maldiciendo a esa maldita mujer por haber venido desde el mismísimo infierno para volverle loco… Y en ese preciso momento ahí estaba, el demonio en persona observándole y sonriendo con esa enigmática sonrisa. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No lo sabía. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que su presencia había pasado inadvertido para él, algo realmente raro ya que JAMÁS se le escapaba nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con frialdad.

-Nada kenshin-san, vine a por mí manta que se me olvidó anoche aquí.- dijo esta con una enorme indiferencia.

Zoro no dijo nada y se disponía a seguir con sus ejercicios cuando notó la presencia de Robin a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta para enfrentarla se la encontró a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándole con esa mira desafiante. No sabía qué hacer, simplemente se quedó quieto mientras la arqueóloga se aproximaba más junto a él. De nuevo, sus labios estaban a un escaso centímetro de distancia… Zoro no lo resistió más y los rozó con suavidad, apartándose ligeramente y quedando de nuevo a un centímetro… Ella sonrió y le pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios... El espadachín no pudo contenerse y la empujó contra la pared. Apoyó su esbelto cuerpo contra el de ella, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos mientras le rozaba los labios suavemente. Ambos oyeron los gritos de euforia del capitán ante la llegada a una nueva isla e interrumpiendo así ese momento… El espadachín se alejó con cuidado de ella, no sin antes posar una vez más sus labios en los de arqueóloga indicando que las cosas aun no habían terminado de "hablarse".


	3. Chapter 3

En la cubierta del Thousand Sunny estaba el capitán bailando de alegría ante la llegada a la nueva isla: Amazon Lily. Hacía dos años que el Shichibukai Kuma había mandado a Luffy a esa isla repleta de mujeres en donde conoció a la Emperatriz Boa Hancock y desde entonces no había vuelto ahí. Amazon Lily era una isla protegida por el Calm Belt y los Reyes Marinos que residían en esas aguas, por lo que era un lugar inexplorado y gracias a ello las mujeres vivían en perfecta armonía y paz. Luffy se encontraba emocionado ante la idea de volver allí, la última vez conoció a gente realmente agradable y quería volver a verles. Una vez hubieron desembarcado, las amazonas les dieron una calurosa bienvenida y los llevaron al pueblo en donde les esperaba la preciosa emperatriz. Zoro cuando vio a la famosa Boa Hancock quedó sin habla, las historias eran nimiedades comparadas a la enorme belleza y sensualidad de la Shichibukai. Como era obvio, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Robin, que asimiló la información para poder analizarla meticulosamente más tarde. ¿Zoro impresionado por la belleza de una mujer? ¿El famoso espadachín se había dejado cautivar por una mujer? Eso era algo poco creíble para quienes realmente le conocían.  
La Shichibukai ordenó dar una fiesta de bienvenida a sus invitados en donde Sanji como un caballero decidió cocinar para así cautivar el corazón de las bellas damas que habían en esa perfecta isla, en la cual si su capitán se lo permitiese se hubiera quedado a vivir. La fiesta se desarrollaba sin contratiempos; todos bebían, comían y se divertían como nunca. Las amazonas investigan a los hombres como si fueran piezas únicas y al parecer a ninguno de ellos les importaba lo más mínimo. Todos disfrutaban ya que era una fiesta de las que nunca antes habían tenido. Entre todo el jaleo nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos miembros de la tripulación.

Robin salió a pasear y disfrutar del clima que había en la isla. Para ella era una oportunidad única de conocer las costumbres e historias de esa misteriosa tierra. Caminó durante un buen rato hasta que llegó a una pequeña casa ubicada en una zona rural desde donde se podía divisar el salón de reuniones y la fiesta que había montada allí. Decidió que era un lugar tranquilo y bonito para descansar y disfrutar a su manera de la noche. No se dio cuenta de la presencia que había en la casa hasta que Zoro no se sentó junto a ella en el porche.

-Vaya kenshin-san, ¿huyendo de la diversión? – dijo la arqueóloga mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa predilecta.

-Hay mucho ruido y no puedo beber tranquilo. - dijo el espadachín mientras le daba un largo trago de sake. -¿Y tú? ¿A qué has venido, mujer?

Robin no le contestó, sino que simplemente se acercó a él dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la del espadachín. Cogió la botella de su mano y le dio un trago. El líquido le resbalaba por el cuello y el pecho y Zoro no podía evitar mirarla. Era hermosa, toda ella; sus movimientos, sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo… Le quitó la botella de los labios y la beso con ternura, ternura que se transformó en deseo cuando la lengua de Robin le deposito el frío licor en su boca y él simplemente no pudo contenerse más. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse apasionadamente mientras se inundaban del frío licor que recorría la boca de ambos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió a Robin por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas sin parar de besarla. Sus cuerpos se juntaron hasta fundirse en uno solo y los gemidos entre beso y beso les llevaron a la locura… Zoro mordía y besada los rojos labios de la arqueóloga mientras con una mano le bajaba los tirantes del vestido dejando al descubierto sus relucientes pechos. Sus manos se movían ágiles por el cuerpo de la arqueóloga desnudándola y acariciando cada rincón de su ser. Besó sus labios, su mandíbula, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y paseó su lenguda por su níveo cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta sus pechos. Esos enormes tributos tan perfectos, tan preciosos, con los pezones erizados dejando ver su notable excitación. El espadachín tomó un pezón en su boca y jugueteaba con la lengua mientras con la mano acariciaba y estiraba el otro. Robin gemía y clavaba las uñas en su espalda mientras arqueaba la espalda para que él tuviera libre acceso a sus pechos. La cogió en brazos sin parar de besarla y la llevo al interior de la casa, tumbándola en la cama y arrancándole el fino vestido, dejándola prácticamente desnuda a excepción de las braguitas de encaje que más bien dejaban poco a la imaginación. Zoro se tumbó sobre ella y continuó besando sus pechos, con una mano iba masajeándolos mientras que con la otra acariciaba en círculos su terso vientre mientras bajada lentamente… Metió la mano en su ropa interior y acarició su clítoris provocando así un sonoro gemido por parte de Robin que estaba al borde de la locura. Mientras la acariciaba mordía los pezones y con la lengua bajaba poco a poco por su esbelto cuerpo hasta tener su cabeza entre sus piernas. Mordió su muslo delicadamente mientras lamía en dirección al clítores, tomándolo entre sus labios y succionando. Robin gemía y gemía mientras agarraba la cabeza del espadachín y jugaba con su pelo. Él continuaba succionando y sin aviso alguno metió 3 dedos de golpe provocando que la arqueóloga arqueara el cuerpo y gritara de placer. Cuando Robin llego al orgasmo se dio por satisfecho y se tumbó junto a ella mientras la arqueóloga intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ladeó la cabeza y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse. Idiota, acabas de darle placer y lo único que haces es sonrojarte… maldita mujer, qué poder tiene sobre mí. Robin giro sobre sí misma y se subió encima de la notable erección de Zoro.

-Aun no hemos terminado kenshin-san- dijo mientras le quitaba los pantalones con sus manos fleur dejándole totalmente desnudo.

La arqueóloga al ver el _amigo _del espadachín se quedó sin habla. Zoro era _grande, MUY grande._ No pudo hacer otra cosa que morderse el labio inferior y rozarle con su el glande con la boca. Se metió su miembro casi completamente en la boca dándole un enorme placer. Cuanto más gruñía Zoro, más rápido lamía y chupaba Robin. Se encontraban en plena montaña rusa del placer, gimiendo y gruñendo al son… Zoro no pudo resistirlo más y agarrando a Robin por el pelo a la vez que daba un gran gruñido terminaba en su boca. Cuando hubo terminado y se encontraba completamente satisfecho observó la escena… La arqueóloga se encontraba completamente desnuda y arrodillada junto a él, con la comisura de los labios manchada de su semen, los pezones erectos de la excitación y mojada, muy mojada… Le encantaba verla así, era perfecta, era preciosa, era… Dios, no sabía cómo describir lo que veía. La cogió por la cintura y la sentó sobre él mientras la besada, necesitaba más de ella, esto no había acabado y ella lo sabía. La besó con pasión a la vez que sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas, solamente se separaban para tomar aire y volvían a besar apenas un segundo después. La erección del espadachín volvió a surgir y esta vez sin previo aviso, cogiendo a Robin en vilo se la metió de una embestida hasta el fondo. La arqueóloga gemía y gemía mientras su interior se volvía cada vez más húmedo. Zoro a su vez la embestía con enorme fuerza haciendo que sus pechos botaran y saltaran, cosa que no hacía más que excitarle y hacer que se la metiera más y más rápido… Una vez "cansados" de esa postura, la quitó de encima y le dio la vuelta, poniendo su perfecto trasero ante su vista. Tocó con su mano los húmedos _labios_ de Robin y metió un par de dedos antes de embestirla con fuerza de nuevo. La arqueóloga notaba como sus rodillas iban a fallarle pero no quería moverse, ni decir nada, más bien no podía porque la cantidad de placer que sentía no podía compararse a ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores… Ese sin fin movimiento de caderas, esas enormes embestidas, esa sonora humedad hacían que la situación se volviera más y más delicada, sobre todo cuando era el momento de terminar… Notó como las piernas de Robin ya flaqueaban y por ello le dio la vuelta tumbándola sobre la cama y poniendo su rodilla en su hombro a la vez que la metía con más fuerza… La chica llegó a su climax, lo sabía, estaba muy mojada y las gotas semi-transparentes resbalaban por sus muslos… A él no le quedaba mucho más pero quiso alargarlo un poco para darle placer. Le encantaba verla así, gimiendo, con los pechos moviéndose y tan mojada gracias a él, le producía un placer enorme e iba a demostrarle cuán grande era… De una última embestida Zoro terminó dentro de ella provocando un sonoro gemido y un enorme gruñido. Acto seguido se desplomó junto a ella intentando recuperar la respiración a la vez que la acariciaba… 


End file.
